


up to date (and misinformed)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, One-Sided Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He's almost lost count of how many statements they've had to re-record because of Martin.(only spoilers up to episode 22!)





	up to date (and misinformed)

**Author's Note:**

> i marathoned another 10 episodes of the magnus archives and got to martin being scared and cute and uhhhh i return to my roots
> 
> title bastardized from the wombats' [I Don't Know Why I Like You But I Do](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/idontknowwhyilikeyoubutido.html) which is a hundred times deeper than this fic lmao

He's almost lost count of how many statements they've had to re-record because of Martin.

_He's_ a professional, of course; he can keep his composure when Martin ducks under his desk to 'thank' him once again for letting him stay at the Institute while the Jane issue of the week calms down. It's _Martin_ that keeps ruining their tapes with obscene wet noises, mouth popping off of his cock too enthusiastically and too _loud_ , loud enough that their awful little tape mic picks it up.

Even when the noise doesn't come through on the recording, Martin will chime in with a sore-throated 'sorry' for making too much noise, and _then_ it's ruined.

Martin offers to do it when Jon's not recording, just researching or sorting through files, or even at the end of the day, before he goes home, but he declines. 

He doesn't know why he's allowing it anyway -- the first time it happened, Martin had been about to stay overnight for the first time and was scared of being the only person in such a large building, and Jon had, reluctantly, agreed to stay with him until he got to sleep. It's barely chivalrous of him when he knows he'll be in the office until well past midnight trying to track down more Jane-related files, but it seemed to help Martin calm down. Then he'd kissed Jon, and his hands had wandered, and somehow Jon saying they shouldn't sounded like permission for Martin to drop to his knees.

...Jon's not necessarily _complaining_ , though, because as naive and annoying as Martin can be, he's not a _bad_ man, and Jon's long hours at the Institute don't lend well to an active sex life.

He'd expected them not to talk about it and go about their days as coworkers who have never fooled around as the only employees in the building, not for Martin to start giving him moonstruck little smiles when he thinks nobody else is looking.

And kiss him when he drops off paperwork.

And slink under Jon's desk during his lunch break to sloppily suck him off and put him two statements behind his personal goal for the day.

He sighs heavily, mentally excusing it as exasperation rather than appreciation for how hot Martin's tongue currently is pressed under his cock.

The implications of the power difference bothers him, too. He's head archivist and Martin is one of his researchers: he takes orders from Jon in work and Jon could, if it came to it, fire Martin if he wanted to. A workplace affair is a bad idea even between peers, but this is a _catastrophically_ bad idea.

Once Martin goes home again, he'll figure out a way to break it to him that they can't keep going.

...Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr [here](sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)! i am still criminally far behind on this podcast but Making My Way Through


End file.
